


Way Hay, and Up He Rises

by MissOh



Series: Fallholt [3]
Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Blood Drinking, Childhood Trauma, Language, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Murder, Vampire Bites, Violence, Werewolf Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOh/pseuds/MissOh
Summary: This is the tale of Leeteuk's rise to power within the city, and how he got there.But he did not do it alone.Nor did he retain his humanity in the process.





	Way Hay, and Up He Rises

**Author's Note:**

> _I never understood_  
>  _what made your lips on my neck ___  
>  _such an intimate affair_  
> 
>  _Until your teeth grazed my pulse_  
>  _and i realized_  
>     
>  _You could tear open my throat_  
>  _and make me bleed out in your arms_
> 
>  
> 
> _But instead_  
>  _you chose to kiss_
> 
>  
> 
> _-_  
> [guidanceoffice](http://guidanceoffice.tumblr.com/post/47078320077/i-never-understood-what-made-your-lips-on-my-neck)  
> 

_((The start of this was inspired by[this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=urV8MIcLDFk) music.))_

The waning crescent moon hung over the waves of the ocean. A ship was sailing through the darkness, looking like a ghost in the fog that had settled. Lanterns illuminated various parts of the ship, allowing a few humanoid silhouettes to be visible on the deck.

Inside the captain's cabin was a man standing over a table. Callused fingers slowly traced along an old parchment. The compass to the side of the large map stayed true as dark eyes darted between it and the map. They were so close to the trade routes from New York to the Caribbean after sailing across the sea from England. 

The men wouldn't see it as such, but this was an important trade route for them. It had so much food, even livestock, on ships just waiting to be claimed. They'd prefer the trade routes that were teaming with slavers, but they were shortsighted. They had to restock before they could go out to steal any riches, after all. 

A feminine scream cut through the air from the lower parts of the ship, yet the man didn't even seem to flinch. Only an eye roll was earned from him when eventually the wailing started. 

_They never learned... Did they?_

There was the sound of arguing out on the deck, but that was also ignored. On this vessel it wasn't uncommon between raids. 

The door to the cabin was opened, yet the brunet did not move. 

"Captain..."

A sigh escaped the man as eyes rolled once again. He turned to see two men holding a scrawny young man by the shoulders. " _Really?_ Must you have me settle all your squabbles?"  
"This one thought it'd be a grand idea to mutiny," The stockier fellow said with his typically gruff voice. Now Leeteuk was curious. 

His cold eyes went to the boy that they were holding who was trembling in their hands. Slowly Leeteuk crossed the cabin, occasionally his boots would cause the wood to creak underneath his feet. The boy flinched the closer and closer he got. But Leeteuk could only focus on his rushing heartbeat. The sound was like music to his ears once he was in front of the young man.

"Leave us." 

There were no questions asked. The two men immediately let the tanned boy go and stepped outside, shutting the door behind him. 

"Why?"  
"Look, Leeteuk- Cap'n- I'm sorry! I didn't mean nothin' by it! I just-"  
" _Why?_ "  
"I-…"  
"Be honest with me, boy."  
"Those people down in the brig. I cannae take it anymore. They scream and cry and I hear them even in me dreams." Brown eyes were shot down at the floor as they seemed to almost take on tears. "What are we doin' with them, sir? Can't we just sell 'em?" 

A soft chuckle left Leeteuk as his hand went to rest on the boy's shoulder, causing him to flinch. "You're smart, lad. But, there is so much you do not know." Another step and Leeteuk was completely in the young man's personal space, but he was still refusing to meet his eyes. So, Leeteuk wrapped his arm around his shoulders to slowly tug the boy further into the cabin.

"I like you, kid. I really do. You remind me of myself when I was your age." Leeteuk said once he stopped a few feet from the table he was just at, withdrawing his arm from his shoulders.  
"Do ya mean that? Really?" The boy looked up at Leeteuk, finally, with eyes as bright as the moon outside.  
"Yes. I really do." Leeteuk nodded as a smirk appeared on his face. He stood to face the young man and his hand reached out so two fingers could rest under his chin. The boy bristled at this touch, but Leeteuk still held his eye contact, which was always a good sign. "You're smart and even courageous for sharing your ideas with the crew…"

Leeteuk leaned in until the two were sharing breath. Well, they would be but the young man had started holding his own. "There's only one significant difference..." He practically purred his words as his other hand went to the young man's shoulder.

"What... Is that... Captain?" The boy seemed to struggle to just get those words out as sweat began to accumulate on his brow. 

A grin spread across Leeteuk's face as he leaned in only a few inches from his lips, the young man instinctively shut his eyes in response. Too bad he did. He missed out on seeing the crimson slowly overtaking Leeteuk's eyes.

"My captain had been a damned fool."

Within a second Leeteuk's mouth had completely moved away from the young man's as it latched onto his Adam's apple. The young man's eyes flew open as his one of his hands went for the blade on Leeteuk's sword belt. But Leeteuk's other hand had caught his wrist, crushing it in the process as his other hand had an iron grip on his shoulder. The young man's mouth had opened to scream, but Leeteuk just took a wider bite into his wind pipe, crushing it as he continued to feed on his newfound meal. 

He drank the boy dry, well, aside from the blood that had stained his white tunic. After he was done he let go of the boy completely, letting the body drop to the floor. Leeteuk naturally took in a deep breath through his mouth as his bright red eyes looked up at the ceiling to his cabin. The back of his hand rubbed along his chin to clean up the excess blood from his feeding before he took the moment to lick it off.

His unnatural eyes went to the body on the floor as his head cocked to the side. He hadn't been lying. The boy reminded him so much of himself. 

That's exactly why he had to die. 

Leeteuk shuddered and rolled his shoulders before he rolled his neck and cracked his knuckles. The power high he got from a full feeding never seemed to dull. 

The door had opened once again and it was the stocky man from before. He didn't even blink at the sight in front of him. "There's a ship on the horizon, Captain."

Red eyes dragged off their prey to the man at his door. Leeteuk's tongue ran along the front of his teeth to remove any blood from them before he gave a toothy grin. "Silence the blood cattle below and cut all the lights. That ship is mine." The crimson in his eyes remained for a beat longer before it slowly began to fade. 

Calmly, Leeteuk stepped over the body to grab a flintlock pistol on his table before he used his fingers to put out the small flame in the lanterns. They'd find a good use for the body, meat couldn't be wasted on the sea when they had hungry mouths down in the brig, after all. Then he walked to the door and took a black coat off his coat rack. Once he stepped outside to the ever crisp and humid air he was pleased to find everyone quickly, and quietly, doing their jobs as intended. 

Leeteuk stepped up to the wheel of the ship, not taking it, but observing the man at the helm for a moment before he looked up to the foggy horizon. Eventually he spotted the ship in the mist. "What shall we do, Captain?"

The men all knew their course of action by the cruel curve of his smirk, but he still loved giving orders. "As long as they do not know we are here..."

" _Prepare to board._ "

\---- 

A calm hand ran through dark brown hair as a steady sigh escaped the man's lips.

"What a good haul," Leeteuk hummed, despite the quiet groans and even whimpers of the men that worked this ship. Well, _previously_ worked it.

There were sheep in the brig, along with plenty of feed to have them last. Not to mention potable water that would be incredibly valuable. 

Unfazed eyes looked down at a few survivors from the battle. Some looked at him with hatred, others held fear in their eyes. They'd make good fodder for most of the crew. Suddenly there was a feminine scream and the sound of a scuffle before some of his men dragged a woman to the deck.

Immediately Leeteuk could feel the heavy waves of her magic radiating from her. It felt as if he was staring at a mass of gold. 

A wicked grin appeared on his face as the poor woman was struggling against the iron grip of the vampires holding her. " _Let me go!_ " She hissed in a language Leeteuk hasn't heard in a while as he looked down at the men on their knees. He crouched down to eye the remnants of the crew.

"Don't you know… It's bad luck to have a woman on board???"

With a soft sigh Leeteuk stood up to turn to his own crew. "Take everything of value. Do not put the sheep anywhere close to the others in our brig. The woman is mine, place her in my quarters. Don't bruise her unless you have to. As for the others… Take your fill. But give the meat to those in the brig."

With that, Leeteuk calmly went to once again board his own ship. 

"Sink this vessel when you're done."

\---- 

As the ship sailed away from the sinking vessel Leeteuk walked into his cabin. The woman was, predictably, rummaging through his belongings. But she stopped and whirled around to brace herself against a table when she saw Leeteuk. She was a beautiful one. Long brown hair, curvy figure, dark tanned skin and bright brown eyes. She reminded him of someone from long ago.

Actually, she was close to a spitting image of his own sire.

"You're Romani?"  
"And you are not."  
"I've been around."  
"As a seadog."  
"Mm. Even before that as a child."

The woman bristled as Leeteuk approached her, curious of her bloodline. 

"What is your name?"  
"Selina."  
"It _is_ a pleasure, Selina."

Leeteuk continued to approach even as he was only a few feet from her. 

"What is it that you do? Why were you on the ship?"  
"I'm lucky girl."  
"Considering the state of that vessel… I'd beg to differ."  
"Then you are a fool." 

As Leeteuk inched his way closer the woman grabbed a knife from the table and sank it into his chest. This earned a sharp groan of pain from him and the woman had a satisfied grin plastered on her face. Leeteuk's eyes were screwed shut for a moment. But when they opened again they were as red as the blood that was draining from Selina's face.

" _You-… You-._ "  
" _Now…_ " Leeteuk breathed as he pulled the blade from his chest with another hiss. "That was an incredibly stupid thing to do, dear Selina."  
"Y-You are a devil!"  
"That I am…" He muttered as he tugged his tunic to the side to reveal the bite on his collarbone that damned him. "And you just stabbed me in the chest." Leeteuk grabbed the woman's wrist to keep her from fleeing. But she seemed to be wise enough to not waste her energy.  
"I am- _I have gifts!_ I make objects. I bless them! I'll do this for you. Yes???"

As if to show her usefulness her free hand shakily went to Leeteuk's sternum. She grabbed the tarnished gold ring that was hanging from his neck by a cord. Under those emerald sleeves of her dress it was clear to see her skin start glowing as she tapped into her magic. After muttering some words in another language, the ring illuminated for a moment before the light faded away.

She was an enchanter.

"See? Now the sun cannot harm you for a time. Hmm? I'll be valuable. Please. I can serve you."

A smirk had cemented itself on Leeteuk's lips as he looked down at the woman with those crimson eyes. " _Oh, my dear…_ Do not grovel. It is unbecoming of you."  
" _Please_."

It was in that moment that Leeteuk lashed out, biting into her jugular like he had the boy from earlier. Her hands tried to beat on his chest as she sputtered in attempts to scream. _Oh,_ how he _savored_ her taste. So sweet, so rich. 

It was a rare treat to be able to feed on witches. 

Actually, sweets have always been rare treats for Leeteuk. But that's simply how things are when you grow up in shackles.

Wasn't he quite the success story? 

Sold into slavery at a young age, stolen off a slavers ship and forced to work the sails on this very pirate ship since he was light enough. He managed to successfully turn the crew against the captain in his late teens, keeping his gold ring as a trophy. And he managed to hold power into his thirties.

But then… Then a woman… A woman just like the one trapped in his jaws right now, stole the sun away from him. Perhaps that's simply what he deserved for living the pirate life and indulging in too many women when he was at port. 

Perhaps it was for the best. Now Leeteuk was far stronger than he's ever been in his life.

He would never be a victim again.

The hands that were weakly trying to beat him off were slowly losing their strength. But Leeteuk was dragging this out. He was slowly drinking the woman's blood, savoring the sweet taste. 

When he was finally finished with his second meal of the week he pulled away from the corpse. He was so lucky. Two full feeding in one week, one of them was the most delicious dessert. He shuddered and clutched his fist before he glanced down at the hole in his tunic. Well, his stab wound had already healed. 

His eyes went back to the pale woman laying back on his table, her dead eyes staring at the ceiling. 

"Thank you, my dear. You've done me a kindness on this day."

With that, he left to go get some of crew to dispose of the body. About that time the sun was threatening to rise. It was time to retreat within the ship and have their skeleton crew man the vessel. Those humans avoided cruel fates by serving Leeteuk.

\---- 

Several weeks later the crew took a vessel with riches that satisfied them. 

Leeteuk only saw the riches as the means to an end. Immortality makes gold rather… _Useless._

But the new moon had aided them in the raid. The poor bastards never saw them coming. 

Leeteuk allowed his crew to celebrate the rest of the evening. He wasn't exactly interested in joining the celebrations on this night. No, he found himself walking down to the brig. The second he stepped into it glowing eyes met him. A human was standing by the entrance of the brig with an anxious heart. 

Leeteuk snapped his fingers and the human flinched before grabbing the skeleton keys off the wall. A few of the creatures in the metal cages started to stand, but they were all weary. Their glowing eyes still fixated on Leeteuk. 

But Leeteuk was approaching the back of the brig, stopping at the final cage. He gestured to it and the young man opened it. Leeteuk slipped inside the cage and the human locked the cage behind him, as was protocol. 

The man in the cell was laid out on his side, sleeping. But as Leeteuk approached, he slowly started to open his eyes. Leeteuk's scent was enough to wake him.

_Leeteuk?_

"Mm. I'm here."

The man started to sit up, but he was exhausted. The lack of a moon in the sky had that effect on them. But he willed himself to a sitting position as his eyes started to take on a faint glow. The man was naked and clearly slim. But he didn't get much exercise in this cell. 

_Tired…_

"I know," Leeteuk muttered as he crouched down in front of the man. A satisfied smile appeared on his lips as he looked at the man with long black hair. "But look at you… Sitting up for me, like a good pet." This drew a weak smile from the man. If he had a tail it'd be thumping against the metal floor. 

Leeteuk reached out to push some of his long hair behind one of his ears before scratching there, earning a pleased hum from the werewolf. 

_Stay with you? Just tonight?_

" _Heechul…_ You know the rules. We can't risk the ship. You remember we already almost lost her the last time a werewolf lost their temper."

 _Tired… Not a threat. Safe. Safe._

"You know I can't let that happen. You have to wait until we find port." 

_Leeteuk…?_

Those sad brown eyes looked up at Leeteuk, but he didn't budge. It wasn't in his nature.

" _No._ "

A dejected sigh left the werewolf before he gave a slight whine.

_When?_

"Hmm?"

_Stay with you. When?_

"When we reach port next."

_When???_

It was Leeteuk's turn to sigh as the werewolf’s shaking hand wrapped loosely around Leeteuk's wrist. The wolf was always careful in how he touched Leeteuk. But Leeteuk allowed the gesture, so Heechul gripped on a bit more tightly. 

"I don't know. But… I can try and get us to shore for the next full moon. I can let everyone here stretch their legs. And you may stay with me then. How does that sound, pup?" Leeteuk's hand moved to rest against Heechul's neck instead, his fingers idly scratching his skin. Heechul eagerly nodded. He knew not to miss any opportunity Leeteuk gave him.

_Hungry this time?_

Leeteuk gave Heechul a genuine smile. "Aren't you such a good pup?" He moved to scratch Heechul's head and the man grinned at the affection. "Looking out for me like that."

_Want you happy. Fed. Full._

"Are you certain you're not too tired?"

_Yes._

"If you insist."

Leeteuk leaned in to sink his teeth into the crook of the other man's neck. Heechul hissed at the pain of sharp fangs puncturing his skin. He squirmed for a moment, trying to get comfortable as he leaned back against the iron bars of his cell. Leeteuk gave him a moment to adjust before he started to drink in his blood.

He didn't exactly care for the meaty taste of werewolves. But… He was growing more and more fond of Heechul's blood each time he tasted him. He tasted of obedience and Leeteuk did love obedience. He felt Heechul's hand that had been wrapped around his wrist slide up his arm to rest on his shoulder. In response Leeteuk bit into Heechul even deeper, earning him a sharp whine. 

The others in the brig shuffled at the smell of fresh blood. Even if they were used to this, they were still predators. 

This is how the vampires still thrived on the sea. 

They each paired up with a wolf. They were loyal creatures and could bond to another so well and then do whatever one asked. So long as the vampires continued to show them attention… They would serve them. But the problem with them being out at sea was that the werewolves could still lose control and bust holes in the wooden hull. It's happened before. So, they had to be caged. But this meant they required more attention.

Regardless, Leeteuk drank until he knew Heechul couldn't take much more.

When he pulled away Heechul couldn't keep his eyes open. But the man was still conscious. 

"Rest."

_Stay with me?_

"I will for a while."

And so Leeteuk sat down there in the dirty cell until Heechul stopped bleeding at least.

\---- 

When they arrived at a port the wolves were dressed so they could leave the ship without much suspicion. All the werewolves were eager and bouncing up and down at the prospect of getting to run free for a few nights. Heechul in particular always got a little _too_ eager. He was holding onto Leeteuk's arm, barely resisting the urge to drag him off the docks. 

They had one night as humans before the full moon. 

Heechul was eager to be able to stay in the same room as Leeteuk on this night.

First thing first was that he was to get bathed as best he could. And then they were off to their bedroom in the inn. 

Heechul did look so good when he was cleaned up. There was a reason why Leeteuk chose him as his own. He was quite beautiful, wasn't he?

When they ended up in their room in the inn the sun was peeking up over the horizon. Luckily for Leeteuk, their room kept them out of the light. Heechul wasn't shy as his hands wandered Leeteuk's body. Leeteuk was laying back in the back, one hand resting behind his head while the other ran through Heechul's long hair. 

The wolf's rough hands ran along Leeteuk's bare torso as teeth nipped along one of his collarbones. His teeth shadowed over the scar that turned Leeteuk into a vampire. 

_Want, want, want._

Leeteuk smirked at his eager pet. He always did enjoy that he preferred speaking nonverbally. "Mm. Is that right?" 

_Mhm. Want. Want you. Now, now, now._

"Then go ahead."

With that Heechul perked up with a grin on his face as one of his hands went to pull down Leeteuk's undergarments.

\---- 

It was later in the day as the pair laid around in the bed between their physical bouts. Heechul's head was resting on Leeteuk's chest as Leeteuk ran his fingers along his bare back. 

Suddenly Heechul's head picked up as the pair both picked up voices lingering outside their room with their stronger senses. A rumbling started to come from Heechul's throat, it would've been a growl if he was a wolf. But right now, it was a soft rumble that Leeteuk couldn't help but to find endearing. He chuckled as he ran his hand through that black hair that he loved so much. " _Easy, Pup,_ " Leeteuk hummed, but his protective pet didn't let up.

"Unless they actually come in here, leave it be. Don't worry, you'll get to hunt this evening." With a huff, Heechul finally looked away from the door as he turned to Leeteuk. 

_Hunting? Among the trees???_

"Mhm. I will find you suitable quarry." At this a bright grin spread across Heechul's face.

 _Excited! Very excited! Hunt, hunt, hunt!_

A handsome and rare chuckle actually left Heechul's lips as he looked up at Leeteuk. 

_Run! Hunt! Play!_

"Mhm. Right before the sun sets we will go outside of town. We will find a place where you will wait for me while I find your prey."

_Yes! Very excited!!_

Heechul was so endearing when he was like this. Leeteuk quickly pulled him in for a rough kiss so that he could taste him. The werewolf was still so eager that he was practically shaking in Leeteuk's grip. 

\----

Leeteuk was true to his word.

An hour before the sun completely set Leeteuk and Heechul left the inn. Heechul was starting to show signs of needing to change. He was scratching to the point of cutting into his skin. But when they got out of town and into the woods Heechul quickly made the change. The man had been born like this, so after two minutes a massive, albeit thin, black wolf was sitting in front of him in the clearing they found.

"Stay. I'll be back with your prey."

 _Yes, sir!_

Heechul eagerly yipped as he scratched at the ground.

Within a blink of an eye, Leeteuk was gone from his company. But it wasn't long before he was back with an unsuspecting victim. The black wolf stood up and eagerly met Leeteuk as he drug the man by his throat, ready to strangle any screams he might try and get out. Frightful crying came from the man as Heechul started sniffing at the man with his tail wagging high in the air.

This was part of it, Heechul needed his scent. 

"Sit." 

Heechul immediately did as he was told, _much_ to Leeteuk's satisfaction.

"Now wait."

Leeteuk let go of the man and gave him a slight push towards the tree line. "I do suggest you run." The man did need Leeteuk to repeat himself before he started running for the trees.

Heechul watched at the man took off, an impatient whine leaving his throat. 

"Wait," Leeteuk repeated his command as Heechul stood up. The wolf was impatiently bouncing on his feet as he watched the man cross the clearing towards the cover of the trees. " _Waiiitttt…_ " Heechul whined once again as the man made it past the trees.

" _Fetch._ " 

That was all Heechul needed before he bounded off after his quarry, dirt kicking up behind him with the force he used to push himself forward.

Leeteuk easily followed after his pet, observing his hunt as he always did. No proper hunter let their hound race ahead without giving chase, did they? Heechul was easily gaining on the poor human that was huffing and puffing already. It'd only be another minute before Heechul would be catching up on the man. But then the wolf would get to really have its fun. 

_Although…_ A glint in the light of the full moon caught his eye.

" _Heechul! Wait! There's-_ " Leeteuk tried to warn his werewolf of the danger ahead of him, but it was too late to course correct. 

A wolfish scream left the beast as its front right leg snapped between the iron jaws of a bear trap. 

_LEETEUK! PAIN!_

Leeteuk stopped next to his pet who was struggling against the trap as loud whines escaped him. 

_Leeteuk! Leeteuk! Help! Pain, pain, pain!_

His distress was going to worsen his injuries as he tugged against the trap, only to let out loud high-pitched whines. " _Heechul. Stop moving. Now._ " Leeteuk's command caused the whimpering creature to freeze. "Stay. Let me catch your prey and then I will get you out of the trap. So, _stay._ " 

_Leeteuk! Help!_

The werewolf cried as Leeteuk turned to leave. But he was back within a few moments, holding the human by his throat once again. "Take a _good look_ at what pain you've caused my beautiful pet," Leeteuk seethed into the man's ear as he forced him to look at Heechul. Heechul was still loudly crying with his high-pitched whines that actually hurt Leeteuk's ears.

"An eye for an eye."

That was the only warning Leeteuk gave the man before he used all his strength as a vampire to kick the man's right shin. It immediately shattered his right tibia and fibula. With a scream he dropped to the ground as Leeteuk let go of him approach his crying pet. He ignored the man's screams as he struggled to crawl away from them. His hands found purchase between the iron teeth of the trap to force it open until Heechul could pull it out and limp away from it. He was still whimpering as he tried to lick at his leg, as if that would cure it. 

"Let me see," Leeteuk stated and the wolf sat, but his eyes were panicked and pleading.

_It hurts!_

"I know, I know." Leeteuk observed the broken limb with a sigh. It needed to be set. But so long as Heechul was a wolf, it would be too risky for him to set it. But… He still had all night as a wolf. The best option was to wait out the night. If Heechul hasn't started healing too much by the end of it, then Leeteuk could try and set his arm as a human. 

Leeteuk looked away from his wounded pet to the sobbing man still trying to get away. "He's the reason this happened to you. Finish your hunt."

Heechul kept his wounded limb off the ground as he limped after the man. Even like this he still easily moved faster than the poor bastard. 

" _No, no, no! Please! I have a wife! She's with child! Please!_ "

Leeteuk slowly walked after Heechul as the man's pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Make him pay for the pain he put you in."

That was all Leeteuk had to say for Heechul's jaws to snap down on the man's left calf. With a shout the human kicked back with what force he could muster, but that only caused Heechul to move up and bite into his thigh. A definite snap followed by a scream was all the indication Leeteuk needed to know that his femur had been broken. But Heechul wasn't done yet, no.

He was far from it.

Heechul limped his away to the side of the human so his jaws could latch onto his left forearm, easily crushing it in his jaws. Then he moved around to the other side of him to do the same to his right forearm. Heechul liked them to be alive, but not able to move or fight back.

For Leeteuk the sight was pleasing to his crimson eyes as he stood there with his arms crossed across his chest. 

It was only going to get worse for the human.

Heechul finally moved closer to the wailing man until he was hovering above him. He sniffed the man's stomach, displeased by the tunic he was wearing. But that didn't stop Heechul from sinking his sharp fangs into his flesh, tearing away both fabric and flesh. Heechul never killed his prey before he started feeding, not if he could help it. 

Besides the occasional snarl when his meal writhed too much, Heechul was quiet as he fed. Leeteuk was quite calm as he watched the human get disemboweled. It was a bad way to go, sure. But he was proud of his pet for eating so well. He always did. He never turned his nose away from a meal. 

The screams and wails were primal. They even made Leeteuk's hair stand on end. But otherwise, he continued to merely watch. 

But even those screams started to fade as blood loss finally put the man out of his misery. 

Heechul still continued to eat. He'd eat until his stomach could not hold anymore meat. He'd feed on most of the man, until there was almost nothing left. Leeteuk did smile as he noticed Heechul's tail start to wag when he ate the man's heart. That had always been Heechul's favorite organ to eat. 

Heechul eventually lifted his head from the corpse, blood covering his black chest and maw. 

He was so beautiful, wasn't he?

"Are you finished?"

_Yes._

Leeteuk let out a breath as he eyed the corpse. It was tempting. The smell of the blood and the primal desire to act on his debauchery… But, no. Leeteuk did not want to lessen himself to licking blood off the dirt and the mutilated corpse. 

"Come then. Let's find a nice place to observe the moon, hmm?"

The pair slowly moved through the forest, Heechul still whining and limping with his broken leg. 

_Hurts. Leeteuk. Hurts._

The whimpers finally made Leeteuk stop and sigh as he looked down at the large beast. It wasn't often that he felt pity. But here he was, feeling it for his pet.

"Sit up on your butt," Leeteuk commanded and Heechul slowly sat down before sitting up in a begging position. Leeteuk leaned down placed his hands on Heechul's hind quarters and at the base of his neck. Heechul got the idea and leaned back as Leeteuk lifted him with a bit of a grunt. It was awkward due to Heechul's massive size, but Leeteuk's strength as a vampire made it work. 

Heechul's tail started to give a slight sway, pleased with the situation he found himself in. Leeteuk continued on until they found the clearing they started in. Once he reached a hill he sat Heechul back down. Then Leeteuk sat down next to him on his right side, looking up at the moon. The night had control over both their lives.

_Still hurts._

"Let me see." 

Heechul lifted up his front right leg and Leeteuk took to observing it. The wound was already healed up. He placed his hand on where the break was located, drawing a sharp yelp from the wolf. But it was as he feared. The bone was already healing itself. "It's going to heal crooked," he said with a sigh as he let go of Heechul's leg. 

_Still walk?_

"Mm. Once it heals up completely you should still have functional use of it. But it may be uncomfortable until you adapt to it."

_Okay…_

"You're a wolf. Wolves adapt quickly."

_Do you mind?_

"Mind what?"

_Crooked arm._

Leeteuk let out a handsome chuckle at this as his hand reached out to scratch the fur on Heechul's back. "You'll still be beautiful to me." At this the wolf wagged its tail before leaning in to lick Leeteuk's face and neck. Leeteuk was quick to pull away, but not without another chuckle. "Enough. You're going to get the remnants of your dinner all over me."

_Sorry._

"Let's just enjoy the view for the rest of tonight, hm? We have two more days in town. So, tomorrow night you can try and put weight on that leg."

_Okay._

\---- 

When they finally started headed back for the ship, all the werewolves were distressed, as they usually were. They knew they were going back to a cage. Heechul in particular was far whinier for Leeteuk's liking. It finally got to him. 

So, his solution was to buy another cage. He had it put in his cabin and made it explicitly clear to Heechul he was still to remain in the cage like all the others. Even if Heechul obeyed him very well, he was still a werewolf. They could not risk the integrity of the ship. But Heechul could sleep in a cage at the end of Leeteuk's bed. He'd have to accept that.

Heechul eagerly accepted this "upgrade." 

Leeteuk didn't mind it either. 

He had easier access to Heechul's blood. And whenever Leeteuk was lucky to catch himself a witch he had an easier way to dispose of the body. It was then that Heechul learned his master's preference. But he didn't mind that. Heechul was happy to know what Leeteuk preferred in prey. Like how he preferred hearts from prey. 

Although… Closer to the full moons Heechul got whiny. He'd whine in the cage and silently beg Leeteuk to join him in his bed. He'd scratch his hips until he cut into his skin. Leeteuk would be lying in his bed, trying to think during the days while Heechul whined. He could shut that out after a while. But then he'd smell the blood and his crimson eyes would shoot open. 

Heechul was aroused and he was cutting into himself to try and find some comfort or a source of willpower. " _Enough._ " Leeteuk finally snapped, but Heechul whined again.

_Can't._

" _Heechul._ "

_Leeteuk. Can't. Just need. Need._

He hated this. Leeteuk hated this. 

He thought this would be what's best. But now Leeteuk and Heechul both were agitated from each other's scents. 

For the first time, Leeteuk found himself breaking his own rules. He got out his bed with a frustrated sigh and retrieved the skeleton key off the wall to unlock the cage. " _Out,_ " Leeteuk's stern voice commanded and Heechul quickly stood and ducked out of the cage, keeping low, afraid to truly be in trouble with Leeteuk for the first time. 

Leeteuk grabbed Heechul and forced him around to face him before planting his lips on his own. "This stays between us…" Leeteuk muttered between rough kisses before Heechul was forced to sit back on Leeteuk's bed. "… Am I understood?"

_Yes!_

At that Leeteuk took Heechul's lip between his teeth and bit into it, lavishing in the way Heechul yipped and the way his blood tasted. The damned wolf's scent was so heady with his arousal. It was driving him crazy. Usually when he smelt this, Leeteuk already had his hands on him. 

Leeteuk forced Heechul to lay back on the bed and he maneuvered on top of him, still sucking on that bottom lip of his as the werewolf whimpered under him. But when he finally tired of that he kissed down Heechul's already bare chest and down his stomach, and further yet to kiss at his hips. Those beautiful hips that Heechul has made bloody. Well, at least they tasted good.

\---- 

Years went by of this. Leeteuk had spent so much time feeding on Heechul that something happened that he was unprepared for. He unknowingly created a blood bond with him. No matter how far Leeteuk was from Heechul, he could _feel_ his heartbeat. He could feel it better than his own heartbeat. 

He came to immediately know when Heechul was in distress, excited, asleep or even aroused. And Heechul could not lie to him anymore. It seemed to have more benefits than downsides.

But it came to grind on him as time passed. 

Pirating became more and more difficult to do. So, the crew was forced to make the long journey to China. They were hoping to find more success there. And in a sense, they were right. For a time. But only a few more years and it proved they were unable to sustain their lifestyle. So… Leeteuk make the difficult decision and ordered his men to sail across the Pacific Ocean. They'd find their new life in America.

The journey was hard, for everyone.

As they crossed the sea food started to dwindle. And the wolves were going hungry. _That_ put everyone on edge. 

The vampires that had paired up with werewolves were starting to lose their minds as their werewolves starved. They felt their heartrates start to slow as their bodies thinned out. They could no longer feed on their wolves, and so the vampires were going hungry as well.

Heechul was starting to only lay in his cage. He'd whine on occasion. But he's grown quiet. _That's_ what started to worry Leeteuk. Sure, when he'd cry and beg for food was hard. But Leeteuk was certain they'd reach shore in time. But… Now he was dying. His beautiful, beautiful wolf was dying. 

One-night Leeteuk was staring down at Heechul's emaciated wolf form. His heartbeat was steadily growing weaker. He was watching his beautiful werewolf dying.

_No…_

_Not if he could help it._

Leeteuk stormed out of his cabin and went find his vampires and he rounded them all up, everyone on edge. "Collect the skeleton crew. All the humans on this ship. Round them up. _Now._ " He received questioning looks, but everyone did as they were asked.

Eventually, every human on the ship was on the deck, shaking. They knew what was happening. Or, at least they had an idea of what was happening. 

"I won't see a single wolf on this ship die. Your ends will sustain us all." Leeteuk waved his hand in the air as some of the humans began to beg and cry. But the rest of the crew knew what to do with them. Those that were paired up with werewolves were eagerly dragging humans down to the brig. But Leeteuk grabbed one human for himself.

He hauled the man into his cabin and locked the door behind him before grabbing the key off the way. "Heechul." When he spoke Heechul opened his eyes to look up. When he saw the human Leeteuk felt his heartrate kick up for the first time in a few days. "Time to eat."

The wolf slowly found its way to his feet as the man was dragged over. His tail had a slow wag to it as Leeteuk unlocked the cage. The man in his grips tried to fight against it, but he had no chance. Just before the cage was opened Leeteuk pulled the man close to his face as his eyes turned red. "You hurt my beautiful wolf… And I will tear you limb from limb. Then you can bleed to death in agony."

With that threat, Leeteuk opened the door and shoved the human into the cage. The door was slammed shut behind him. The man was stuck in a tight space with the wolf. Leeteuk watched as Heechul sniffed at the man who was frozen in fear. Heechul was weak and trying to figure out how to proceed. He couldn't go about it as he usually would.

It was then that the animalistic screams from below the ship started. The others were eating, finally.

Heechul almost gently nipped at the man's stomach and tunic, earning a sharp whimper from the human, despite Heechul not even scratching him. " _Please… Don't._ " Heechul moved to the side as much as he could in the tight confines of the cage. The man shuffled to give Heechul his space and try and move away from him, but no matter how they stood they were always touching. 

Then something curious happened. Heechul licked the man's hand and sat down, looking up at him as his tail wagged. The man openly started to cry as his shaking hand reached out to pet Heechul's head. The wolf sat there enjoying the attention. Leeteuk's head cocked to the side as he watched the display. Was this… Compassion?

The man's shaking legs gave out on him and he was forced to sit down in the cage, his knees pulled up to his chest as he ran his hands through Heechul's thin fur. " _… Thank you…_ " The man breathed as Heechul panted in his face. He looked much like a happy dog. 

Heechul's jaws suddenly reached out and snapped onto the man's throat. 

Leeteuk smiled at the sight of his beautiful predator. 

Heechul couldn't afford an injury right now. It was best to kill the man first, then feed. And he did exactly that. The starving beast took large chucks from the man and swallowed them whole, as much as he could at a time anyways.

The werewolf went so far as to cracking bones to get at the marrow inside after he ate all the meat there was. He was greedily doing all he could to get his fill now since he had no idea when his next meal would come. 

This moment did leave Leeteuk contemplative. He did value his skeleton crew. Former skeleton crew. They were vital for sailing the ship during the day. But… The werewolves did take precedent over the humans. Because if the werewolves died, the vampires would too. 

The sacrifice was worth it, Leeteuk decided.

And it was.

A week passed until they spotted land. It was only a few more days before they were able to dock at port. But when they did everyone was eager to stretch their legs and get off the ship. 

They learned the small city they docked in was called Fallholt. And Leeteuk could feel it. It was at war with itself. So, he was quick to lead the wolves out to the woods to hunt and gather their strength. And when they did, Leeteuk made his move. 

Divide and conquer.

As the witches and werewolves clashed with the humans the vampires and their pets stepped in and slaughtered members of the factions. They did have the element of surprise after all. And… Well, Leeteuk's crew hasn't raided in a while and the wolves haven't hunted in even longer. They were all bloodthirsty. 

It was curious though; the factions of the city were quick to rally together to push back against Leeteuk. 

That was when the first problem arose. A vampire was finally killed by some of the city's werewolves. The vampire had been paired with a werewolf on Leeteuk's ship and Leeteuk has never seen a more broken creature than that one. It's pained howl made everyone that had currently been locked in battle freeze. Leeteuk and his own realized they had lost one of their own. And the others… The others on the battlefield froze, especially the city's werewolves. The werewolves realized that the wolves that were with the vampires were fighting for them willingly. That they were pack bonded with them. It made them hesitate. But the humans and witches were struck by the sight of a werewolf whining as it laid next to the decapitated corpse of a devil. The poor creature snapped at anyone that came close. 

Heechul, who stayed close to Leeteuk, nuzzled his head into his hand as they both looked on. It was that that made Leeteuk snap out of it.

"Shall we parlay?" 

Leeteuk didn't want to see more of this sight. And his crew was small. He didn't want to risk his crew. 

And so, a truce was called. 

The werewolf that lost his vampire perished a few days later, before the first official meeting between the factions could happen. 

The city was divided. Leeteuk actually managed to get himself a portion of the city. The docks right by the ocean. An old fort there on the bluffs were turned into their home. The wolves were _thrilled._

Leeteuk would stand in the courtyard of the fort at night just to watch Heechul run around, so happy to be able to roam free. There was no longer any need for the wolves to be caged, after all. And due to their exercise and regular feedings they were starting to put on muscle. 

Heechul in particular was putting on quite a bit of muscle. Leeteuk enjoyed that his beautiful pup was thriving here. 

There were also a few new vampires that came to them, humans that had been turned during the fighting. Leeteuk took them in, knowing he would need to bolster their numbers here.

A hundred years passed here and the vampires were getting stronger and stronger. They were doing well for themselves here. And their wolfish companions were still doing well. But the city's werewolves were not. They eventually turned on their witch masters. Leeteuk sat back and watched the infighting begin, and the hunters soon got involved. _Ah,_ they were back to square one. When they were down many souls, Leeteuk decided to step in. He let himself into the castle the witches and werewolves were fighting over, killing many in his wake. But it did come at a cost, most of his werewolves perished.

Leeteuk found a throne there and decided he wanted it. So, he took it for himself before the witches could call for another truce.

Once again, the territory was divided, the witches taking the marshes to the south. 

Leeteuk loved his throne room. So, did Heechul.

The black wolf grew large, even for his kind. But he was "old" for his kind. Two hundred years have passed for him and he still only retained the image of a man. But as a wolf he was properly intimidating now. He liked to sit next to Leeteuk when he was on his throne as wolf. Leeteuk's hand would scratch the fur on the back of Heechul's neck as he went about his business.

The clan was growing, quickly. Leeteuk was forced to enact new rules to stop sloppy feedings that'd either waste blood or turn others into new vampires. But when he first made those rules, the vampires that didn't sail with him tested his authority. 

That was Heechul's favorite thing.

Any vampire caught violating his rules was brought to him. Leeteuk would sit back with his hands on Heechul's back as the wolf stood tall and proud. He'd growl anytime Leeteuk sounded irritated and it served to intimidate others further. 

One young vampire was being held by others in front a Leeteuk. A cocky smirk had been on his lips the entire time as Leeteuk explained _why_ they could not be complete savages. But… It seems that the young one thought they could get away with a warning.

 _That_ irked Leeteuk more than anything else.

So, instead… He decided to give the man _no_ warning and just gave Heechul a gentle push on his back before withdrawing his hand completely. The black wolf lunged out with a vicious snarl and quickly had the vampire's throat between his jaws as the devil was slammed on his back on the ground. The two that had been holding him even struggled to stand up right from the force, even if they had let go. With loud and slobbery growls Heechul whipped his head from side to side, rending flesh and snapping bones in his wake. It wasn't long before he broke the vampire's neck, meaning the monster went limp just as it started to fight back against Heechul. It wasn't much more effort from there before he ripped its head off completely.

Right there in front of the entire clan, Heechul began to feed on the newfound corpse. 

"Now then… Am I understood?" Leeteuk asked as he looked around the room. Everyone's crimson eyes were on Heechul and the cadaver he was freely eating. "I'm sorry… I didn't hear you." It was then that the others turned to their leader with wide eyes. 

"Yes, sir!"  
"Good. Then leave me. My pup has a meal to finish. He isn't wasteful… Like some of you lot."

With a gesture of his hand the vampires were all very quick to duck out of the throne room.

"You're such a good pup." Despite his age and size, Heechul's tail still started to wag at the praise and Leeteuk didn't miss the way Heechul's heart skipped a beat. Even as he fed on the body in front of him.

-

Leeteuk found pleasure in watching Heechul feed like this. Heechul has come a long way, hasn't he? When Leeteuk first found him, he was a mangy mutt wandering the streets of some port town. Heechul was the size of your average hound and far too skinny as he tried to steal scraps from Leeteuk's skeleton crew's meal. By scent alone Leeteuk knew the pup was more than he appeared to be. 

So, after receiving a scolding from one of the humans one evening Heechul had ran off into the alleyways, a stolen loaf of bread in his maw. Leeteuk was waiting in the middle of the alleyway, a stolen lamb chop in his hands as he crouched down and gave a small whistle. 

The small werewolf finished the bread before slowly and cautiously approaching Leeteuk. Leeteuk offered the lamb to Heechul, but when Heechul tried to pull the meat from his hands Leeteuk held onto it firmly. Heechul let go and took a few steps back. "If you want to eat, you must eat from my hand," Leeteuk told the wolf with the patchy black fur. The creature looked up at him and sniffed at Leeteuk. There was thought in those eyes. "… Something tells me you can understand. And I'm sure if your sense of smell as good as my own, then you know I'm different too."

It was those words that got the creature to move closer and take tentative bites of the lamb. After he ate a few bites Leeteuk slowly moved to place a hand on the back of the wolf's neck, causing the creature to flinch. " _It's alright._ " Heechul was too hungry to pull away from Leeteuk's touch. "What are you…?" 

Leeteuk has never come across a creature like him and the wolf paused to look up at him before going back to his meal.

Leeteuk let the pup finish its meal in peace, until he was nipping fat off the bone. It was then that Leeteuk let out a soft sigh. He then easily picked up the wolf who anxiously bared his teeth at him. "I'm gonna get you washed up. Attack me if you wish. After you get cleaned off you'll have a choice. You can stay with me until you decide otherwise. Or you can go back to roaming these streets." As he spoke, the wolf's lip slowly covered its sharp fangs once again. Leeteuk walked back around to where his crew were gathered. With a sharp whistle they all turned to look at Leeteuk, brows raised when they saw the little black wolf in his arms.

"You find yourself a pet, Cap'n?"  
"Perhaps."  
"Huh… I figured you for a cat person."  
"A few of you come with me to the well. He needs a wash down."

The creature in his arms whined as his ears pulled back. He _definitely_ understood their every word. 

A few of his men, the ones that liked animals, got up to go help fetch water. When Leeteuk finally sat the wolf down they were on the docks so that he wouldn't immediately get dirt and filth all over him again. "Someone fetch me a rag off the ship." And someone did exactly that.

"It's going to be cold," Leeteuk warned before he took one pale of water and dumped it onto the wolf. Sure enough, the creature started trembling immediately. But Leeteuk wet the rag with the water in another pale and began to wipe down the beast.

"If you don't mind me asking… Why the cur?"  
"He's intelligent."  
"… He's got fleas."  
"That's why he's getting a wash."

The crew all awkwardly looked at each other before looking down at their captain who was patiently making sure the "mutt" was free of any caked-on mud. 

After he was done he stood up and let the creature shake his pelt free of the loose water. His crew laughed as they tried to cover themselves. Well, morale was already up some. Now that the wolf was standing there with wet fur he looked more like a shepherd dog, one with patchy fur anyways. Leeteuk smiled down at the little beast. He was beautiful now that all the grim was off of him.

"What do you say, pup? We're about out to ship off," Leeteuk asked with a bit of a smirk. The wolf in turn barked and wagged his tail.  
"Hey! Look at that! We got a bonafide seadog! You're going to have to find your sea legs, mutt!" The crew seemed eager with their new companion, but the wolf kept close to Leeteuk's legs. 

"Go get the others so we can set sail. Pup, you're with me then." Leeteuk turned for the ship on down the docks and the little wolf followed after him. Although, Leeteuk had to pick the pup up once gain to get him on the ship. And when they raised anchor and the boat started to rock more with the waves the wolf was sliding from side to side on the deck. 

When the sun started coming up, Leeteuk retreated to his cabin with his little wolf at his heels. He took off his boots and laid back on his bed to think. Eventually there was a whining at his bed, so he opened his eyes as he looked over at the creature that made its way to the edge of his bed. The wolf was resting his muzzle on the edge of the bed. 

"What are you?" Leeteuk asked once again and the wolf's ears pinned against his skull. There was thought there. Leeteuk knew it. He let out a sigh when he realized he clearly wasn't getting an answer. "Alright… If you want up." Leeteuk didn't bother finishing his sentence as he snapped his fingers and pointed at his feet. The wolf wasted no time in hoping onto the cot and curling up at the man's feet. 

Weeks later the wolf finally found his sea legs and loved being out on the deck or in the galley while the crew ate, eagerly eating up their scraps. The crew loved having him around and Leeteuk didn't mind him warming his feet during their days in the cabin. But he still knew there was much more to the wolf than met the eye.

One day the wolf had been kicking and whimpering in his sleep. Leeteuk didn't bother waking him; it was only a dream. But eventually he woke with a yelp and when did, the most curious thing happened.

_Leeteuk!_

Leeteuk had shot up in the bed as a soft voice filled his mind. He and the wolf sat there, staring at each other, even if the wolf was panting from his nightmare. 

"I knew there was more to you. So, are you finally going to tell me what you are?"

The wolf whimpered and pulled his ears back as he laid his head down, attempting to avoid the question. "I know you can talk now. Tell me."

_Heechul._

"What?"

_My name. Heechul._

"… What are you, Heechul?"

_Wolf._

"Don't test my patience."

_Wolf. Human. Both. Like wolf better._

"… You… Can be a human?"

_Yes._

"Why haven't I see that before?"

_Like wolf better._

"Why?"

_Easier._

"I want to see." It was only then that this Heechul tilted his head to the side.

_See?_

"You be a human."

_I'm… I… Okay…_

So, the creature slowly uncurled itself to move onto the floor before he started the transition. Leeteuk was mystified by the entire experience. But what was left in the wake of snapping bones and pained whines and groans, sat a thin young man with shoulder length black hair. Leeteuk's mouth had ran dry as he swung his legs off the bed to sit on the edge of the bed to simply stare at the young man. 

"… _Hello_ …" A scratchy and unpracticed voice broke through the static sounds of waves in the back ground. He was looking down at the wooden floor as he tugged his legs closer, not so much to hide his naked form but to make himself smaller. He was nervous. 

"You're beautiful." Those dark eyes shot up at Leeteuk's sudden complement. But besides that, Leeteuk was at a loss for words. And Heechul _was_ beautiful. 

There was more silence for a time.

"I can't believe my pup is a beautiful young man," Leeteuk said with a soft breath. Heechul once again looked down at the ground. "Do you want me to stop calling you my pup, then?" Leeteuk has called him that rather than "naming" him. So, he figured that bothered him. 

" _… No. It's okay. I like it. You're good to me. So, it's okay._ "  
"So… You're still my pup then?" A hesitant nod came from the boy and Leeteuk let out a handsome chuckle. Finally, he stood up from the bed to approach Heechul who watched his every movement. He crouched down in front of him and ran his hands through that black hair as he easily held his gaze. "I'm glad. You're a good pup." Heechul shifted some, pulling his legs to his chest. Leeteuk could smell it. Heechul's scent was getting heady with a tinge of arousal. But Leeteuk was content to ignore it, for now. After all, it was interesting to find out that his pet is a human and that Leeteuk aroused him. Not off putting necessarily. Not with a face like his. But _interesting._

"What were you dreaming?"  
" _Huh?_ "  
"You were having a nightmare. What was it?"  
" _Oh…_ I… Was on the streets again, trying to get food. You were there and took me in like you did. But then I lost you in the town. I couldn't find you. But… Humans that don't like creatures like me found me. And so, I ran and ran and ran. You were on the ship at the docks. So, I ran for the ship. But you were leaving… So, they caught me… Then I woke up."

Leeteuk sat there and digested the information. So, his pup has grown quite attached to him in this time, has he? So, finally he let out a sigh as he gave Heechul a smile. "Why would I leave my beautiful pup behind?" 

Suddenly the breath was forced from his lungs as Heechul practically threw himself on Leeteuk, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. The action caught Leeteuk off guard and so he slowly let his hands go to rest on Heechul's bare back. 

_Thank you._

There was his voice again in his head, but Leeteuk was distracted by the closeness of Heechul now and his heady scent. So, after a time he pulled Heechul away from him, but held onto his shoulders. "I'm different too, like some of the crew. I know you know what I mean." With that, his eyes took on that crimson color and Heechul's eyes widened for a moment, but he didn't look away.  
"Yes…" Heechul has seen them feed after all. He knew how they stayed alive.  
"So, if anyone hurts you… I'll break them. Understood?"

Heechul was quick to force his way back to giving Leeteuk a hug, drawing another chuckle from him. He allowed Heechul this one as he patted his back. But that scent was distracting and he had the desire to sink his fangs into Heechul. Then curiously enough he felt teeth nibbling his neck. It did feel good, but he still had to ask. "What are you doing?"  
"… I-… I want to taste-… I- uh-… Sorry. I'll stop."  
"Did I say stop?"

There was a pause before Heechul started back up in earnest. 

Leeteuk allowed it for a time but eventually, he stood up and moved back to the bed. When he sat back down Heechul looked wholly rejected there on the floor. "Are you coming over here? Or are you staying there?"

That was all Heechul needed before he actually scrambled to his uncertain two legs and over to the bed. Leeteuk was quickly forced to lay back on the bed as Heechul jumped into his lap and began to reattach his teeth onto Leeteuk. He was inexperienced in the way of _conquest._ So, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do, but he wanted to taste Leeteuk. Regardless, despite his own slow building arousal, Leeteuk was content to let Heechul nibble all he wanted.

Heechul also had no sense of personal space or decency from all his time as a wolf, so he was clinging onto Leeteuk's body with his own. His hands didn't know what to do with themselves so they clung onto Leeteuk's tunic for dear life as those teeth, and even tongue now, just continued to taste Leeteuk. Leeteuk was patient. So, he allowed this to go on for as long as Heechul wanted, despite his own want growing. 

At some point Heechul shifted with the rocking of the boat and grunted when he got some friction from rubbing against Leeteuk in the process. Heechul hesitated and Leeteuk knew what was about to follow. Heechul was beginning to experiment and rocked his hips into Leeteuk's side, drawing another moan from him. Leeteuk chuckled as this happened a few more times as he pulled out of Heechul's grip and pinned him down into the bed by his hip. "Look at you. So desperate you're going to make a mess all over me and my bed even without my help." 

_… What…?_

"You're going into a rut just like any animal."

_Feels good._

"I know it does, Heechul. But enough for now. Stop squirming and sleep while you can." 

Heechul actually _whined._ Another chuckle left Leeteuk as he looked down at the beautiful young man he found himself with. He was tempting. But… Leeteuk was used to practicing self-control. "If you must, be a wolf. But sleep." 

With a huff, Heechul actually turned into a wolf before moving back to the foot of the bed. 

\----

Over the years, the crew found more werewolves. 

But unfortunately, they lost them all to time.

All but one.

Now Heechul always sat by Leeteuk's side. Leeteuk wasn't sure how long Heechul would live, namely because he had aged over these three hundred years. But it was at a snail's pace. However, as Leeteuk grew older and stronger, so did Heechul. He was larger than any werewolf Leeteuk has ever seen, and he hasn't met one as old as Heechul. 

He was one of a kind.

But as time passed Leeteuk made a name for himself as a ruler. Few tested him. Only a few fledglings every so often would try and push his boundaries. Heechul was always very quick to act and the sight never grew old to Leeteuk. 

Unfortunately, that wasn't often and Heechul was growing restless. He leaned more towards his primal nature and Leeteuk never minded. But now that he wasn't hunting as much, he was growing stir crazy. Leeteuk tried to go out with him to allow him to hunt as much as he reasonably could.

Heechul had a lot of pent up aggression as a result. Blood was often spilt in he and Leeteuk's bedroom. Considering Leeteuk has always been a dominant figure and then Heechul was becoming one, the two would sink their teeth into each other, scratch and bruise as they were intimate. They both still enjoyed it, but it seemed as if their days of lazy and slower love making was gone. Leeteuk did find himself missing those times, the times where Heechul listened to him and wanted to be taken care of. 

But as the saying goes; nothing lasts forever.

Leeteuk watched as his pup no longer was "his pup." The werewolf was growing agitated with each passing day. And finally, breaking points were reached.

Heechul left the old fort the vampires called home. He left Leeteuk. And Leeteuk could only watch him leave. He had no right to stop him. Heechul always had a choice to stay or to leave. Leeteuk planned on honoring that. However, that didn't mean he still didn't feel his heartbeat. He had no idea where Heechul was at, no clue how far away the wolf was. But he could feel him every moment. He knew when he was asleep, when he was hunting, when he was distressed and when he was excited. 

He found himself dreading the day he'd suddenly stop feeling Heechul's heart.

Decades passed before he heard anything of Heechul.

One evening as Leeteuk was drinking a human dry, he recognized that Heechul was hunting. There was the telltale slowdown of his heartrate before it suddenly sped up. It was racing as Leeteuk realized he got ahold of his prey. But then… Heechul was distressed. His heart stuttered before it began to race away again. Leeteuk forced himself to let the drained human go so he could lean against the wall and pinch the bridge of his nose. He wanted to keep Heechul safe, but he couldn't. So, now he was left waiting out his anxiety, and Heechul's. He was left hoping whatever was happening would pass soon.

Heechul's heart stuttered again before it raced more than Leeteuk has felt it race in a while. 

It took an hour for Heechul's heart to at least show signs of slowing down. Leeteuk could only hope it was a sign that he was safe. Not that he was losing blood.

His phone went off and Leeteuk answered it with a snap, " _What?!_ "

"Leeteuk. This is a curtesy call. The Kim boy was mauled. His parents don't know if he is going to make it. They're at the hospital now. Showing your face at a time like this might go a long way to strengthen your bonds with the werewolves. Considering that is the alpha's son."

Leeteuk's facial expression dropped only for a moment as the current leader of the hunters spoke. He hung up without saying anything as he frowned. _Heechul… What did you do???_

Leeteuk didn't think it was coincidence. 

But now he had to go to the hospital to see the boy. He needed to know if he had Heechul's scent on him.

So… That's exactly what he did.

When he arrived at the hospital, he arrived alone. And none of the staff stopped him from simply walking in so late at night. But when he didn't turn towards the blood bank, the nurses and staff members looked panicked. 

They should be, though.

To them, seeing Leeteuk walking the halls of the hospital with purpose was akin to seeing Death on its pale horse. 

Around here, Death was a lean figure with red eyes and his black wolf, Hell, at his heels. 

At least, that's how it used to be about fifty years ago. 

Some were old enough to still remember the sight and the dread it created.

But even still, Death did not need a form of punishment following behind him to inspire fear.

So, no one stopped him even when he headed to the trauma center of the hospital. Although some where whispering about doing so. They feared he was out for fresh blood. He gave a soft knock on a door to a private room and someone called for him to come in.

When he did he was immediately met with the glowing eyes of protective werewolf parents and animalistic whines and cries. 

"You have _no_ business here!" The woman snapped as she approached, usually level headed. But… Their instincts were strained here. But her mate realized this. He placed his hand on her shoulder but still gave Leeteuk a warning look as he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. 

He gave forty-five-degree bow, the most respect the couple could get out of him, before he met the eyes of the alpha male of the pack in Fallholt.

"I'm here to bring my condolences."  
"He's not dead yet!"  
"Love, that's not what he meant. You know that."

Leeteuk took the woman's rage, knowing she needed an outlet. He'd allow it for now. Besides, they were wounded too. Mr. Kim's arms were bandaged as well as his neck. There were several more cuts on his face and hands, and Leeteuk smelt more on his torso under his clothes. But his female companion, his mate, she had less wounds. There was a bandage on one of her arms and a few idle cuts on her face and neck. It seemed like the alpha took the brunt of the damage for her. 

But what was more interesting was how they smelled, aside from the blood. 

_Heechul._

The young couple still gave Leeteuk wary looks. Especially when his gaze went to their broken… _Son._ He barely resembled a boy anymore. 

" _Please, Leeteuk,_ " the woman let out a broken plea.  
"I mean you no harm." He turned back to the woman who looked like she was in her twenties, along with her mate. But Leeteuk knew they were both in their mid-forties. "I'm not going to pretend that I'm as upset as you are by this. But… It's still upsetting."

So, Mr. Kim held onto his mate as Leeteuk took a few steps closer to the boy who was writhing in the hospital bed. Leeteuk's eyes took in the sight. He was stuck between the shape of a boy and a wolf, his bones cracking and popping as he sobbed with each movement. "How old is he?" Leeteuk asked as he looked away from the small broken figure for a moment.  
"… _Eight_ …" His father answered.

 _Heechul… What the fuck did you do?_

The boy reeked of blood and Heechul. His arms and legs both had been broken. Not to mention there was a massive bite wound on his midsection. That was certainly Heechul's M.O. But… There was no sport in killing children. How has he sunk so low?

The boy's right arm suddenly cracked as the broken bone tried to lengthen itself and turn into a leg and the child _screamed._ His mother quickly rushed over to the bed with tears in her eyes, knowing she couldn't touch him without causing him more pain. "I'm here, baby. I'm here, Junmyeon." The sounds, sight and smell of blood finally got to Leeteuk as his eyes turned that crimson color. 

When the woman glanced over at Leeteuk she quickly shot a horrified look to her mate and finally the man stepped up to stand slightly between he and his son. "Forgive me," Leeteuk held up a hand as he took a few steps back, giving this family as much respect as he could. "I will not harm anyone here. It's only the… _Stimulus_ that's causing this." He gestured at his eyes. How else was he supposed to say that the condition the man's son was in made him hungry?

"What happened?" Leeteuk finally asked the man as he sighed.  
"A damned wolf appeared at the lake. Most of the pack was there. I don't know how he got in without us realizing a stray broke in. But… My son was playing with the wolves, _as he does_. The pack is family… I trusted them to watch him closely. But… He wandered off just enough to meet the stray. He-… Junmyeon didn't know to fear wolves. And then-… His-… He started screaming and- and-."  
"You can stop there," Leeteuk cut off the father who was slowly losing his composure.  
"The pack got to Junmyeon and kept him safe and I wanted to do nothing but rip that bastard's throat out. I got very close to doing just that! But… He was bigger than me. The two of us weren't enough. More of the pack had to turn on him to get him to flee." 

_Heechul… You've made quite the mess, haven't you? One I'm going to have to clean up._

Leeteuk looked over at the broken boy again who clearly wanted to move, but couldn't without it hurting, but the poor creature couldn't stay still. A sigh left Leeteuk's lips in thought. Their son was in this condition because of _his_ monster. 

A good leader doesn't let their own murder without their approval. 

It was then that the door opened and all three turned, appearing defensive. Although, Leeteuk turned more casually than the wolves, but his eyes were still very much red. The doctor's eyes widened as he met Leeteuk's gaze. "Oh! Leeteuk- I- Uh… I didn't expect to find you here." His fear and that magical blood under his skin was tempting. But… Now wasn't the time nor the place. 

"Do your job or go get someone who will," Leeteuk said with annoyance clear in his tone.  
"Right, my apologies."

With a swallow the man went to the other side of the bed where Junmyeon's mother stood, running her hands through the boy's brown hair. "I-… I am going to be honest with you. It's not looking good. We're giving him as much pain medication as we can risk and we can't heal him in our ways, no more than we already have. The pain from that will be too much for his little heart. It's going to be a long night. I wish we could have a way to sedate him… But his metabolism would burn it off too quickly. If he makes it to tomorrow… Then it'll be easier on him since he won't be in this state. He'll be human. But… That doesn't mean he's out of the woods yet. I've never seen someone so young turn… I-… I don't know how well his body will handle it. It's going to be touch and go for months. I just want to make sure you two are aware of that…"

The werewolves looked at their son, both silently praying he wasn't dying. 

Leeteuk took in a deep breath as he rubbed at his jawline in thought. "I am going to offer you something that is going to trigger your protective instincts." It was only then that he at least had the alpha's attention. "I could sedate him." Leeteuk turned to the man that was looking at him with a look of warning in his eyes. The doctor furrowed his eyebrows, but the mother had the most open reaction.  
"You _are not_ touching my son!"  
"I won't. Not without your permission. But… He's in pain. I can at least help him sleep through it."

The alpha was lost in thought, as his eyes drifted down to Leeteuk's chest. But his mate did not like his silence.

"You can't be considering whatever he might do?! Can we even trust him???"  
"We can trust him. He's honored our family since we came into power. So, yes… I am considering it."  
"You're not serious…"  
"I am, love," The man said as he turned back to look at his mate and his son. "Look at Junmyeon. I don't want to see him like this. And there's nothing we can do to help."

Leeteuk put his hands behind his back as he let them have their discussion. When there was a lull in the conversation he let out another sigh. "I used to do it regularly for two centuries. It's a sure-fire way to put a werewolf under for a length of time."  
"How do you know?" The alpha reasonably asked.  
"I used to have werewolves under me."  
"What do you need to do?"  
"This is where you will not like it. So, allow me to remind you that I will not be doing anything without your permission. But… If you allow me to… _Drain_ him some, then-."  
"Absolutely not," The mother quickly cut him off. Leeteuk only shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't losing out on anything if they didn't allow him to help.

"Can't I do that?" The doctor chimed in and Leeteuk only looked amused.  
"You could. But your machines won't be as accurate as myself. It's a fine line. Odds are you will only do too little or too much."  
" _Babe…_ " The mother breathed, drawing her mate's attention. But it was quickly lost as Junmyeon let out an animalistic scream as more bones cracked and shifted. The alpha actually looked like he was brought to tears.  
"What else can we do…? Are we really going to let him suffer like this…? It'd be best if he sleeps through it. Right?"  
"But to let a vampire… _Mark_ him…? That's- that's-… It's what we stand against."  
"Are we going to let our beliefs hurt him?"

There was a long silence in the air before both of them turned to Leeteuk.

"You'll have to trust me when I start. Because if you panic and try and rip me off of him… You're going to cause more damage."  
"But-… What if you don't stop?" The woman's question was reasonable, but it still made Leeteuk chuckle despite the situation.  
"I've practiced patience for three centuries. I think it'll be okay. Plus… The witch here can come heal the wound I create immediately so that it doesn't bleed any more than necessary and the scar won't last as long with his help."  
"What do you say, love? We have to both agree on this," the alpha asked with his nerves clear on his face.  
" _Okay…_ "

Leeteuk slowly stepped towards the bed to look at the writhing child beast. He would love to say he'd take no pleasure in this, but… It was his nature to enjoy feeding. But the werewolves didn't have to know that. He gave the parents another look and waited for them to both nod before he leaned down towards the boy. " _Shhhh… It's alright, pup. Everything is going to be alright… Trust me._ " Leeteuk's voice was so soft and smooth, something the parents have never heard and they both bristled. But it served to ensnare what consciousness the child had left, charm him to not feel as much pain as he fed. " _Trust in me…_ " It was then that the boy seemingly relaxed, staring at the ceiling with clouded eyes. 

He was lost in his fantasy world now.

" _What a brave and strong pup you are…_ " Leeteuk breathed as he neared the creature's small throat. He could easily crush his windpipe, and the temptation was there. But… Leeteuk bit into the crook of his neck. He could hear the parents' throats rumbling with silent growls. But he focused on the boy. 

_Shit…_ It was tempting to drain him due to the fear that had built up in him and the way he smelt like Heechul. But Leeteuk focused on his pulse as he closed his eyes as he slowly gulped down the boy's blood.

His limbs were starting to go lax as his body stopped shifting where it was at. And slowly those faded eyes started to close. _Just a bit more…_ The mother was starting to panic, Leeteuk could sense it. But he continued on, ignoring her voiced concerns. 

_Annnndddd…_

The boy slipped into unconsciousness.

Immediately Leeteuk let go of the boy and pulled back, quickly rubbing the blood off of his chin as he gestured for the witch to hurry up. But as he stepped away he definitely licked the blood off his hand, not without the parents' notice. But he wasn't about to waste precious werewolf blood. 

"He'll be out for several hours now. His metabolism will kick in and he will wake up naturally. But he can sleep through the worst of this now. I will also have some of my older vampires on the lookout for the stray that attacked him."

Namely, the vampires that have been a part of his original crew and knew Heechul.

The parents both tried to gather themselves for a few moments before they both stood to give Leeteuk a bow. "Thank you… We are in your debt for helping our son."  
"Consider this a professional curtesy." 

It was then that Leeteuk turned to leave.

_Oh, Heechul._

\---- 

Years passed and there was still no sign of Heechul. He was gone with the wind, but still very much alive. 

Luckily enough, Junmyeon did survive. However… He did turn into a bit of a rebellious teenager. One with an aggression problem.

But the boy foolishly decided to enter Leeteuk's territory _as a wolf_ one evening. Of course, he was quickly found and brought to Leeteuk, having turned into a human in the meantime. The vampires gave him a large coat to cover his body, at least.

Leeteuk was sitting in the throne room, already judging Junmyeon as he was brought before him. He was a foolish boy. It had only been seven years since his incident with Heechul. And here he was risking his life again.

"If you were any other wolf… I would be draining you dry right now," Leeteuk warned him with a flash of his red eyes.  
"I wouldn't give you the chance to ever feed off me!"

Leeteuk let out a hearty laugh at this. So, his parents never told him. It was probably for the best. But the teenager was confused that his bravado had no effect on Leeteuk. _Ah, foolish children._

"Mm… How about you entertain me until your father comes to collect you?" With that Leeteuk snapped at one of his vampires who pulled out a phone to call Junmyeon's father. Leeteuk leaned forward in his seat some. "So… Answer some questions for me, hm?? What do you think of my kind?"

"You're devils."  
"So they say. But what of you?"  
"I feel the same way about you."  
"You wound me, Junmyeon."

There was silence between the two before Junmyeon frowned.

"My father has told me what your kind has done to mine."  
"Oh? And what have we done?"  
"Enslaved us and used us as cattle." That drew another laugh from Leeteuk.  
"You say that with such certainty for such a young man."  
"But it's true, is it not?"  
"I would like to counter that. What if I told you that werewolves thrive under someone like me?"  
"You'd be lying."  
"No… I think I'm correct. You see, you are too impulsive, too aggressive. When you pair up with someone like myself… Someone who has _refined_ in age… You thrive and live far longer than you could imagine. But without someone like me… You are destructive and chaotic. You do not do well without direction. Like dogs." Little did Junmyeon know that Leeteuk was speaking from experience with Heechul.  
"Liar!"  
"You wound me, Junmyeon. There once was a time you trusted me." The confusion on Junmyeon's face was worthwhile. It was no surprise the brat didn't remember their first "official" meeting.

The young man balled up his fists and Leeteuk only smirked at the sight of his anger. He was going to prove his point. 

" _Junmyeon!_ "

Both looked up and to the back of the room to find Junmyeon's father approaching him. 

"What _the hell_ were you thinking?"  
"I- I was just- "  
"Actually. I don't want to hear it right now. Save it for when we get home."

Leeteuk raised a brow as the alpha turned to face him and let out a sigh. "Junmyeon, tell Leeteuk you're sorry."  
"What?!"  
"You heard me. Tell him your sorry for wasting his time. And while you're at it, thank him for seeing to your safety."  
" _But-_ "  
"You owe him that much."

With a bit of a pout Junmyeon gave Leeteuk a bow that was enough to satisfy the man for now. "I'm sorry for disturbing you and wasting your time. But thank you for my continued good health." There was a bite to Junmyeon's tone, but Leeteuk waved it off as him simply being a bratty teenager. 

Leeteuk stood to approach the werewolves with a hint of a smile on his face. He extended his hand out to Junmyeon's father and the man shook it in greeting. "Thank you for retrieving him in a timely manner. And I appreciate your… _Discipline._ Good graces are important to keep, don't you agree?"  
"Of course."  
"You're a good leader. You know when to compromise. You don't have to worry about your son if he turns out to at least be half the man you are." Leeteuk managed to make his compliment sound back handed, but it was simply a display for Junmyeon. The boy needed to learn how this city worked.

So, with that he turned, waving the werewolves away. Before he got to this throne he turned as if he had forgot something. "Oh, and one more thing."  
"Yes?"  
"Don't let it happen again."

\---- 

Almost a year had passed since Junmyeon snuck into his territory. The brat never attempted it again at least.

Leeteuk found himself sitting alone in the courtyard one evening. It was a rare gift to have alone time like this. So, he was going to appreciate it while he could. He remembered the times Heechul would run around the courtyard or sit with him to observe the moon. But he didn't feel alone. Not when he still felt Heechul's heart. It was a true wonder that the wolf was still alive after being alone for so long.

He was hunting tonight. Leeteuk let out a breath as he focused on the feeling of Heechul's heartbeat, hoping he was successful and could eat well tonight. There was some minor distress in his heartrate, he had been hurt. But then the excitement of the hunt continued. Heechul was a tough bastard, wasn't he? 

Adrenaline had Heechul's heart racing and Leeteuk looked at the fat moon in the sky as he hoped for Heechul's success once more. 

The sound of the entire wolf pack howling a mournful song made him turn to look at the more northern side of town and the mountain beyond it. Even for Leeteuk's strong hearing the howls were quiet. But he knew what it signaled. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed.

But he realized that Heechul was still excited and his expression fell.

_Heechul… What have you done?_

It was only a couple hours later than he received a phone call, informing him that the alpha of the pack had been killed. He died in ritual combat for the right to lead the pack. His mate and son lashed out at their newfound alpha. Junmyeon was hospitalized, but his mate, despite her wounds, refused to leave her mate's body. 

So, Leeteuk once more found him needing to confirm his suspicions and went to the hospital.

He found Junmyeon once again in the trauma center. He wasn't as bad off as he was the last time he was here. But he found the boy with several lacerations and bite wounds. 

He got off with a warning.

And once more, he reeked of Heechul. 

"What do you want?"  
"I'm here to check on you. Pay my respects as well."  
"I don't need your help."  
"I never said that you did."

The boy was looking out at the window and Leeteuk could hear the tears in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry."  
"Are you?"  
"I am. Your father was a good man. I actually liked him." 

There was a silence for a few beats.

"Thank you… He'd appreciate those words from you."

 _Hm._ So, maybe the boy has learned some manners.

"I suggest you avoid the pack until you're healed up at least."  
"Where would I go?"  
"The witches could offer you asylum. I've heard your friends with one of the kids there anyways. Stay with him for a time."  
"What about my mother?"  
"Well, we can't go in the territory to pull her out. Not without risking war. And you can't risk going back. Perhaps her grief will subside just enough to come to her senses and she can come to you."

"He won, fair and square, you know?"

Leeteuk paused at Junmyeon's sudden deviation. He wasn't surprised. It was simply a battle and Heechul knew how to do so. And do it well.

"So, I hear."  
"Do I honor this man?"  
"He is your alpha now. It's that or leave the pack or city. An effective leader is likable to their people, one way or another. If you're lucky, he's a good leader. But if not? Well… You'll have to bite your tongue, but still honor him. Unless you can win in a challenge against him. But you won't."

Junmyeon let out a sigh before finally looking over at Leeteuk. "Why are you offering any advice, anyways?" Leeteuk couldn't help but to smirk at the young man who had been shouting at him almost a year ago.  
"It's less advice, more so truth. But… As I've said before. I respected your father. If you want to survive this change in power… Honestly your best bet is to listen to what I say."  
"How do you know for certain?"  
"I've been around a long time, Junmyeon. I've bore witness to a hostile takeover." Hell, he was behind a hostile takeover.

But… Junmyeon came from a strong bloodline. Leeteuk wanted him to survive. He wanted his blood to lead the pack once again, because then the pack wasn't a problem. Now it was. 

As was Heechul. 

He needed to figure out how to deal with him. He wouldn't see Heechul ruin this city. But… Leeteuk was patient. He wasn't going to rush any of his plans. Even if it took a human's lifetime. 

Suddenly Leeteuk was next to a counter and was writing on a notepad. He then passed off the notepad to Junmyeon. "There's my number, kid. It's likely going to be the same until you die. Don't lose it. I'm a useful contact to have."

With that Leeteuk headed for the door. 

"Thank you. I'm sorry for… Any rude behavior I've directed your way." Leeteuk did pause, but didn't turn around.  
"You're welcome. Learn to watch your tongue and your nature. Otherwise you'll end up shooting yourself in the foot one day."

He then walked out of the room and headed back to the old fort he and his clan has maintained for centuries.

They'll maintain it for many more.

It was only a week later when Leeteuk received word that Junmyeon's mother passed. Her heart gave out from the loss of her mate. And the poor boy was left alone. 

The leader of the witches moved to have a funeral for her and her mate, even if they did not have his body. Everyone wanted to give Junmyeon the closure he deserved. 

Leeteuk actually attended the funeral. It was quaint, if he said so himself. But the wolves here preferred pyres so their ashes could be spread in the woods. So, that's what it was. Leeteuk… Leeteuk kept his distance as he observed the fire in his black suit. Perhaps he felt sympathy for Junmyeon, the boy trying to put on a brave face in front of everyone. He was indirectly responsible for all the misfortune he has suffered. But he'd keep that to himself.

To everyone, he acted out of respect for the couple that passed. 

He'd rather keep it that way.

\---- 

More time passed as Leeteuk continued to hold his throne.

He still couldn't move to take care of Heechul since he didn't leave the wolf's territory. Not without dire consequences. And the consequences would be just as bad if others found out his connection with Heechul.

So, he had to let it be for now.

But… Perhaps a catalyst was thrown into the mix. _Perhaps._

The newest commissioner and leader of the hunters. Kim Jaejoong. He was far fiercer than his predecessor had been. He could be come to be a thorn in Leeteuk's side. But for now, even if the two didn't exactly get along, they could work alongside each other… For the most part.

But there was always trouble around the corner and Leeteuk still had to spill blood to keep himself clear headed. 

Only time would tell as to what would be done about the ever-growing threat of the pack.

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/151410050@N07/30202491777/in/dateposted-public/)   
>    
>  [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/151410050@N07/30092737938/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Surprise!
> 
> So, it's October and ya girl _loves_ October. Halloween is actually my all time favorite holiday. So, I had to do SOMETHING for Halloween. So, I cranked this out before my vacation starts Monday. Plus this also gives me the perfect chance to tell Leeteuk's story since I love him, but he's not really a main character for the story since he doesn't really do much, what he does is over long periods of time usually. Not quick and haste actions, unless he really thinks the risk is worth the reward. It has allowed him to keep his hold over the vampire clan, but it's not the best for storytelling lol. 
> 
> Anywho. This was actually supposed to be far shorter. I imagined it being like a fifteen MAYBE twenty minute read, but here we are lol. You're welcome.
> 
>  
> 
> I'll see you lovelies in December.


End file.
